Restless Nights
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: When James has trouble sleeping, Thomas does his best to help him WARNING: CONTAINS ABDL AND NONSEXUAL AGEPLAY!


**My first Hamilton ABDL story!**

 **I'm taking a little break from writing my other stories to give you this little story. I had an idea of what to write for one being centered around Alex but I will write it at a later date (maybe today if I'm not too busy)!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and I do not own the characters. They are a part of history, meaning that they are actual people. The source material belongs to Lin Manuel Miranda and the story belongs to me.**

"Ugh...Daddy…?"

Thomas was feeling groggy as he heard James call him.

It had been about six months since the shorter man had told his roommate that he was an AB. Jefferson had suspected something off about Madison for a while since he would always hear some sort of crinkling noise coming from the tiny man's bed. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there was nothing off about the mattress. After asking James, he told the taller man everything.

How he would wear a diaper to calm down from a stressful day of work and how he would ageplay back when he lived alone, keeping his infantile fantasies a secret as to not ruin their friendship.

When Madison tried to explain himself, he would stutter, blush, and avoid Thomas' gaze as tears welled up his eyes. He didn't want to see the afro haired man's look of disgust as he explained it all.

He didn't want to see him leave.

But Thomas stayed, turning James' face so that the two looked eye to eye. He noticed the tears and wiped them away gently.

Never had he felt anyone touch him so softly. It was as though he was a tiny piece of glass and Jefferson was being carefully as to not break him.

" _Why are you crying Jemmy?"_ The taller man had asked.

" _B-because…"_ he hiccuped, sniffling softly. " _...y-you think I'm disgusting for...for liking this stuff right?"_

Thomas' eyes widened before shaking his head. " _No. No way. I mean, sure It's a little weird but it something that helps you relax. That's understandable."_

" _Really?"_

He nodded. " _In fact, I want to help you relax."_

And from then on, Thomas took care of James.

It was a bit odd, at least on the shorter man's end, to work with this change. He had to get adjusted to his roommate knowing about his Little time as well as telling Thomas some of his favorite things to do. After awhile, the two started to grow closer than they ever were before. And this started to make them both happy.

Now, James was calling him.

Thomas turned his body around under the sheets as he faced the other bed, where James slept. He noticed the shorter man staring at him with frustrated eyes, which made the taller one raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Jemmy?" he had asked.

"Can't sleep…" Madison answered.

Jefferson nodded, slipping out of bed and walking over to his baby. He then asked. "Have you drank your milk?"

The Little nodded, showing his caregiver the empty bottle.

"Do you want some more?"

James shook his head. "No…" he then sat up on the mattress and crossed his arms. "Wanna sleep…"

Thomas tapped his chin before sitting down next to the small man. "I could sing you a lullaby?"

"Nuh-uh." was his answer to that.

"Why not?" the afro man put a hand on his chest in shock. "Do you not like Daddy's singing?"

"I do!" Madison replied. "Just wanna sleep."

Thomas sighed but noticed that James was starting to get a bit fussy, which is usually a sign that he was starting to get tired. He snapped his fingers as he looked under the shorter man's bed. He then pulled out a little green parrot plush toy.

James gasped, reaching out for it. "Tweeters!"

His caregiver chuckled, handing him the little bird plush before picking the Little up in his arms. Madison didn't mind this change as the two of them moved to Thomas' bed. They both crawled under the blankets and the taller man kissed both his baby and the toy's heads before whispering.

"Good night Jemmy~!"

"Night Daddy." he replied, snuggling up into his caregiver's chest. "Love you!"

Thomas grinned. "Love you too."

 **~I~I~**

"Daddy…?"

Thomas woke up the next night, turning himself around to face Madison's bed again only to see that he wasn't there. He blinked before turning to the other side of the bed to see James.

"What's wrong baby?" the caregiver asked, rubbing his eyes a little as he looked at his little one.

He noticed that James was cuddling with Tweeters again and was also carrying his empty bottle. He showed it to his daddy before saying. "You forgot my baba."

Thomas gasped. "Oh my god, I did! I'm so sorry!" he jumped out of bed and held out his hand. "Come on Jemmy, let's get you some milk okay?"

"'Kay." he then grabbed his caregiver's hand and the two walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

It was a rather big space with cream colored walls, wooden floors and marble counters, specifically one in the center of the space that could work as a work station when cutting up stuff for meals.

Since it was clear, he sat James on top of it as he grabbed the bottle. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. He unscrewed the top but stopped when Madison called out to him.

"Daddy?"

Thomas turned to him. "Yes baby?"

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

"Of course." he answered with a small smile as he pulled out the cocoa powder from the cabinets. He poured the milk into the bottle as well as a little scoop of the powder before closing the bottle and shaking it.

James watched as the liquid turned from white to a chocolaty brown color in a matter of shakes. Thomas' smile grew as he placed the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds to warm up. After thirty seconds, the milk was done.

Thomas then checked it on the back of his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. He nodded when he realized that it wasn't and gave it to James, who started to drink it.

The taller man cradled the smaller one in his arms as they walked back into the bedroom and got into Thomas' bed.

Just as they got into bed, Jefferson noticed how tired James looked as he drank the warm milk. His eyes were starting to get droopy as he suddenly took the nipple out of his mouth to look at his caregiver.

"Thank you Daddy." he replied sleepily, putting the bottle back into his mouth and snuggling against the taller man. "Love you."

"You're welcome baby." Thomas replied, kissing his sleepy Little on the forehead. "And I love you too."

 **~I~I~**

Thomas opened his eyes and turned to see James crying.

Immediately, the taller man jumped out of bed to be by his baby's side. He picked the shorter up and cradled him in his arms as he whispered.

"Shh...shhhh...it's alright baby...it's okay…"

"D…" Madison hiccuped as tears and snot pour down his face. "Daddy?"

"It's alright baby...it's okay…"

He then carried the shorter man to his bed and laid him there. Thomas then walked back over to James' mattress and pushed it towards his so that it formed one giant bed. He then walked over to the smaller man's closet by the bedroom door and pulled out a light green pacifier. He then when back to James and placed the rubber nipple in his mouth.

He then walked back to Madison's bed, took Tweeters out from between the pillows before bringing it to its owner. James hugged the little bird as Thomas laid down with him.

"There." Thomas said with a short sigh. "Now we have one big bed that we can share together. And just in case you get scared or have a little nightmare, you could always hug me okay?"

"'Kay." Madison replied, taking out the pacifier and biting his lip.

The taller man noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

James' eyes welled up with more tears as he asked, slipping out of his headspace. "I'm...I'm bothering you. Aren't I?"

"What?"

"It's true. I'm always bugging you, especially when you're trying to sleep! I need this, I want that. I should-"

"Stop."

Madison wiped his eyes, staring up at his roommate as more tears poured down his face. "Huh?"

"Stop that talk right now." he cupped the smaller male's cheek with his hand gently as he said rather firmly. "I care about you James. That's why I will get up every hour of every night just to see you happy. It makes me happy to know that you're feeling okay. That's why I agreed to this in the first place! I like taking care of you."

He wiped his baby's eyes and gently placed his pacifier back in his mouth.

"Don't you ever forget that, okay James?"

The tiny man nodded before giving his caregiver's waist a warm hug. Thomas smiled as James looked up at him. He was still teary eyed but there was a small smile that could be seen behind his binky.

The taller man sighed before kissing his little boy's head. "Good night Jemmy."

"Night Daddy." he replied, letting out a small yawn as he grabbed Tweeters and nuzzled up to Thomas so that his head was under the taller man's chin. "Love you."

Jefferson's smile grew warm as he held his baby close. He kissed James on the forehead one last time that night before replying. "I love you too."

 **Please review, favorite and follow for more and I will do my best to make them happen!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **~TeddyBearTy**


End file.
